User talk:Tulipclaymore
You are welcome to leave a message below. Please keep in mind that talk pages are for conversations: If you contact me here, I will reply here; and if I wrote something on your talk page, please reply there. __TOC__ thanks Thanks for fixing the L4D wikia Witch link for me on the Luna Game article! Lightsaber Guy 02:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sure :). By the way, those span tags are back. Did you change anything in how you used the editor? I'm really not sure what causes those... --Tulipclaymore 02:30, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Heh-heh, :I yeah, that seams to happen a lot for some reason. Sometimes (this time as well, actually), I leave the editor open for too long and when others go and make their edits; I have to refresh the page, copy/pasting by edits, where the formatting starts to screw up. Lightsaber Guy 02:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, obviously, you must be copying from Source mode (I don't think you can from Visual mode) but are you pasting in Source mode or Visual mode? Because if it's from Visual mode, then that's probably where the problems are coming from; otherwise, I'm kind of stumped. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Do you copy&paste in the visual editor? Because that thing is buggy when it comes to things like that. I know it may take some getting used to, but you could try copy&pasting in source mode instead. You can switch between the two in the upper-right corner. --Tulipclaymore 02:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, I actually didn't even know what "Source mode" and "Visual editor" were until today. I though it was just one editor mode. (bit embarrassing) Thanks much for clearing that up for me! I'll see if I can try and avoid those errors from now on.. ;) Lightsaber Guy 02:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ay, Tulip Got a sec? :3 Lightsaber Guy 02:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : Shoot. --Tulipclaymore 02:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Would you care if I made a page for The Grand Galloping Colab? In case you've never haerd of it -- its a large, collaborative YTP by a bit more than a few dozen video editors and produced by Liketocracy. Not particularly fan animated, but still a lot of work was done and it was really popular with the viewers. :D Lightsaber Guy 02:31, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::YouTube Poops really aren't my thing, but I guess a portion of the fanbase likes them/makes them, so I can't stop you. Just please make it long enough; since I'm assuming the video doesn't have much in the way of plot, a prose sections would have to focus more heavily than usual on the history of how it came together and its reception. Maybe work on it offline for a few days before you put it up. --Tulipclaymore 02:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, AWESOME!! ^^ Thanks, man! ;) Now have this friendly gift from me: [gift.jpg] —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lightsaber Guy (talk • ) Many internetz You win for your awesome edits to the Crackle article! ;) (I didn't even know there was an actual tumblr blog for him, haha) Lightsaber Guy 03:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Filetype verification error' :( Ay, buddy. I had some really good pics I wanted to upload, but when I tried to, I got some really lame error message.. Please help? Lightsaber Guy 03:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : That happens occasionally. It tends to resolve itself; just try again tomorrow (maybe with different file names). Unless you were trying to upload animated images, which may simply not be supported by the wiki software, depending on the kind of file it is. --Tulipclaymore 03:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC)